Logan Industries
Logan Industries is a research corporation with an R&D contract for the US Armed Forces. It specializes in designing prototype weaponry for the military, many of which are not accepted, and subsequently placed into storage. As a result, a number of these prototypes have been used by crimefighters such as Fade to serve their own purposes. Logan Industries is run by Martin Logan, who was recently promoted to the position after his father retired. While he was working at Logan Industries, Dr. Edward Steele used his job as a cover to develop weapons that he sold to supervillains. After his death, many of these inventions were placed into storage with the other prototypes, with no one aware of what their true purpose had been. Recently, Logan Industries has fallen under economic troubles, due to a string of supervillain attacks. The Logan Industries HQ was badly damaged in a lab explosion during a fight with the supervillain Dread, and then further damaged from an attack by Frigid and her minions. To deal with these setbacks, Logan Industries has been forced to close some of its labs temporarily, until repairs to their headquarters are completed. Products *'Prototype Armor:' A suit of lightweight armor, developed by Dr. Steele for a supervillain. It was placed in storage after his death, until it was taken by Fade for use in crimefighting. *'Omega Supercharger:' One of the devices developed by Dr. Steele, intended for a crimelord who wanted superpowers. After spending seven years working on the device, Dr. Steele realized that it could also be used to charge up someone's superpowers, making them incredibly powerful. After Logan was killed, no one could figure out how to activate it, due to a biometric lock on the device, and the device was placed into storage until Frigid attempted to steal it and revealed its true purpose. Some time later it was stolen by Forcefield, and subsequently destroyed by Fade. *'Energy Field Generator:' a prototype device that could generate energy fields and manipulate them into shapes and tools. Was utilized by Paladin to make the weapons on his armor. *'Reactor:' a portable generator, which was still in the testing phase to to being extremely volatile and unstable. During the fight between Fade and Dread, the device was damaged and exploded, destroying the entire lab. *'Nanofibers:' a lightweight, tough fabric that Logan Industries briefly experimented with. The project was eventually canceled, but enough of the material had been produced for Fade to use it in his glider cape. *'Shield Generators:' a small, portable shield based off a less powerful version of Paladin's Energy Field Generator. The generators were small, circular devices that attached onto one's chest, and generated a shield which deflected bullets and other forms of attack, but still allowed air to pass through. The shields were displayed at a tech conference in Birmingham, England, where they were stolen and used by a group of henchmen. As a result, several were damaged or destroyed by superheroes in the process of recovering them. Employees *Martin Logan (CEO) *Edward Steele (researcher) (former) *Bryan Steele (researcher) *Rebecca Callahan (researcher) Category:Corporations